It is often desirable to remove a stock Harley Davidson® five speed motorcycle transmission from a Harley Davidson® motorcycle and replace the it with a six speed transmission to convert the motorcycle from a five speed transmission to a six speed transmission. For ease of installation, it is desirable to mount a six speed gear assembly into an existing stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission case to convert the transmission from a five speed transmission to a six speed transmission.
However, since the stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission case is designed to receive a stock Harley Davidson® five speed gear assembly, conventional six speed gear assemblies do not fit into the stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission case. Accordingly, a need exists for a six speed gear assembly and/or components related thereto that may be mounted in a stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission case. A need also exists for a six speed gear assembly and/or components related thereto that may be mounted in a stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission without modifying the outer dimensions of the stock Harley Davidson® five speed transmission case and without modifying the motorcycle exhaust.